villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Claudette
'Claudette '''is the secondary antagonist in the infamous 2003 cult classic ''The Room. She is Lisa's mother who constantly tries to convince her to stay with her husband Johnny, but while she ininitially seems to be doing it out of genuine sympathy for him, she eventually reveals herself to be a materialistic hypocrite who only married Lisa's father for his money; rendering her the Bigger Bad of the story. She was portrayed by Carolyn Minnott. Personality Claudette poses as a sensible mother, always speaking in an authoritative tone of voice. She often complains about her ex-husband and the like, at one point dropping the troubling news that she'd been diagnosed with breast cancer, which she and Lisa quickly dismissed. She is hellbent on making Lisa stay with Johnny, even if she doesn't love him, and is shown to only be mildly annoyed that she cheated on him, indicating Claudette is totally familiar with the concept as well. Ultimately, Claudette drops her sympathetic facade and only uses the money as reasoning, saying men and women abusing each other is perfectly normal, and that it is only the economical aspect that truly matters. Claudette is an interestingly meta character, at some point asking: "What are these characters doing here?" and "How many people walk in and out of this house every day?" Biography Claudette initially serves as Lisa's conscience, having small conversations with her all throughout the film. When Lisa tells Claudette she doesn't love Johnny anymore, the mother says it's not right and mentions that Johnny gets a promotion soon, as an incentive for Lisa to stay with him. To Lisa's disappointment, Johnny is not promoted, but Claudette continues to stress the importance of their marriage. Even when Lisa lies about Johnny hitting her, Claudette isn't really disturbed and notes that Johnny provides for her, and that she can't provide for herself. When Johnny and Lisa's adoptive son, Denny, is almost killed by Chris-R, Claudette scolds him excessively, making him burst out: "You're not my f-cking mother!". This causes Claudette to grab him violently before Lisa intervenes. In the course of all the drama brewing, Claudette begins to disclose a bit of her true nature in casual conversation as well; in the midst of her general grousing, she bad-mouths Johnny for not promptly helping her friend Shirley Hamilton with the down payment of her new house, underscoring quite sternly she expected Lisa's future husband to be "a little more generous". When Lisa comes clean about her affair (although not naming Mark specifically), Claudette, miffed, brushes the flagrant infidelity aside and upholds her desire for Lisa and Johnny to marry. Lisa outright says to Claudette that she isn't happy with Johnny, days before his planned birthday party. Claudette nonchalantly says you can't expect to be happy, and that she stopped being happy when she married her first husband. Specifically, she didn't even want to marry Lisa's father. This truth shocks Lisa, but Claudette goes on to share her cynical view on marriage; that it has nothing to do with love. She gets in Lisa's face, hissing that she is not to "throw her life away" just because she doesn't love him, declaring that this immoral attitude is a part of growing up. When Lisa seems to back down, Claudette simmers down and gleefully says she will see her daughter at the fateful party. Claudette is last seen after Johnny snaps during the party, and she is never shown to be aware of his suicide in the ending. Quote Trivia *Tommy Wiseau confirmed Claudette survived her briefly mentioned breast cancer. *In the original draft of The Room, Claudette was a much more antagonistic character, absolutely despising her disowned gay son (the prototype of Denny's character) and almost disowning Lisa at one point. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Inconclusive Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Disciplinarians Category:Golddiggers Category:Lawful Evil